College
by Story
Summary: The girls are in college, follow them through dorm room chaos, first classes, relationships (Generals), and whatever else they can get into.
1. Moving in

Now don't be too harsh this is my first time…be gentle (haha) Oh yeah!! I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the music in this story.  
  
  
  
"Damn, this bag is heavy", groaned Sammy as he lugged his big sisters suitcase up the last flight of stairs before they reached the promise land of her dorm room.  
  
"Sammy, watch your mouth," yelled his mother, Irene.  
  
"Well all you are carrying is a lamp not an 200 pound suitcase," whispered Sammy to himself.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
Finally, the struggling teen and his mother made it to the 12th floor of the Tower of Terror, as its many residents called it. They walked into the bedroom of room 1202 and were faced with four smiling college freshman and a sweaty, cursing father who just at that moment happened to be moving furniture around for what seemed like the thousandth time.  
  
"Over there dad, I think the beds should be bunked," directed Serena.  
  
"This is the last time I am moving this stuff so you better be sure about this," grunted Ken Thompson, her dad.  
  
"Putting the beds on top of each other saves the most space according to my floor plan Mr. Thomas," stated Amy Ashley.  
  
"Plus it will look cool and give me more room for clothes uncle Ken," bubbled Mina Franklin.  
  
"And, I need space for meditation so I think it would be best too," said Rei Henderson.  
  
" We can put the bookshelf over there so I can have more space for my cook books," enthused Lita Kelly.  
  
"Girls, I am so glad that they found a suite big enough for you all, and I am so proud that all of you are in college now," cried Irene Thomas, bursting into tears.  
  
" Awww," cried all of the girls rushing to hug Serena's mom, "we are going to miss you soooo much!"  
  
Ken looked at the women and shook his head, "Come on Sammy help me move this bed." Sammy dropped the luggage he was struggling with and helped his father drop the final bedpost into its slot. Now, the room was complete with four beds bunked on top of each other in sets of twos and one single bed. Rei and Amy had one set, Lita and Mina had another set, Serena's bed was the single one because she was claustrophobic and had a fear of any sort of height, especially since that last incident when she ended up rolling off of the top bunk.  
  
" Well that's it," huffed Ken, the relief was written clearly on his face, "Lets get on the road you too before it gets dark and we are too tired."  
  
"Oh, goodbye girls, take care of each other, study hard, and don't forget to take your vitamins," blubbered the teary Mrs. Thomas.  
  
" We will," each girl promised as they hugged each parent.  
  
"Yeah, and don't get too drunk," cracked Sammy.  
  
"Shut up," yelled Serena, but she gave him a hug too as he walked out.  
  
"Whew," said Serena, as she flopped down on the bed, "I am tired."  
  
"Well don't go to sleep yet girl we have to unpack," reminded Amy.  
  
"We can do that later girls lets go explore this campus and scope out the scene," cajoled Mina.  
  
The girls agreed that that should be the first plan of action and quickly checked hair, clothes and makeup before heading out the door and over to the Student Union.  
  
"Zeta party!" yelled a girl as she shoved flyers into their hands.  
  
"Alpha party!" another girl yelled as she too gave the girls a flyer.  
  
"Join the Earth Club!"  
  
"Sign up for a Visa and get a Shirt!"  
  
"Join the Greek Lunch Crew!"  
  
"Free Pizza at the Pep band Meeting!"  
  
"Join the Bean Counters Club!"  
  
The girls were bombarded with flyers and announcements and advertisements from the minute the walked into the doors and they were amazed at all of the activity. Groups of people were everywhere, talking, laughing, eating, dancing and anything else that you could think of.  
  
"Damn, this place is off the hook," shrieked Mina.  
  
"Yeah, there are some total hotties," said Lita.  
  
"I wonder if the Bean Counters Club can get me an internship," stated Amy.  
  
"Aww, Amy not now we came to have fun," whined Serena.  
  
"Well, I m going to make some fun for myself right now and go talk to that cutie over there," said Rei gesturing at a dark haired guy standing with a group of friends equally cute looking friends.  
  
"Man that whole group is hot, work it Rei see if they are going anywhere tonight and maybe we can hook up," said Lita.  
  
"I will try," promised Rei. Rei then took a deep breath, flipped her long black hair over her shoulders, tugged at her skirt and strolled over to the guys, she walked up to the dark haired guy and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned and stormy blue clashed with deep amethyst, "Hi my name is Rei."  
  
"My name is Darien."  
  
Well that is it for now I hope it is okay I think that there will be a lot of stuff going on and of course the next chapter will be longer. 


	2. Meeting people

Here's chapter 2… I don't own Pepsi or Sailor Moon  
  
"Hey Darien, this is my first day and my friends and I," she gestured behind her, "were wondering if you and your friends were doing anything this evening?"  
  
"Well we are going to check out the Zeta party, by the way this is Zack, Jake, Kev, and Nate," he stated while pointing out each of his friends.  
  
Jake grinned broadly at Rei, he then grabbed her hand kissed the inside of her palm and loudly proclaimed, "Fair lady, will you do me the honor of accompanying me across the Student Union to get a Pepsi?"  
  
Rei stared at him as though he was crazy for a moment and then she took in his sun-kissed hair, broad shoulders, and sunny blue eyes. "Sure," she stated instantly forgetting her thoughts of the darkly handsome Darien.  
  
As the two walked away Darien, Zack, Kev, and Nate turned to Serena, Lita, Amy, and Mina and introduced themselves.  
  
"Hi," they all chorused.  
  
"Well are you guys going to the Zeta party? It is going to be off the hook." Asked Nate.  
  
"We were thinking of going," lied Amy as she eyed the man who introduced himself as Zack.  
  
"We were… I mean yeah we were going to go," said Mina, winking at the stoic yet devastatingly handsome looking Kev.  
  
"Well where do you guys live we can all go together," suggested Darien, he craned his neck to look at Serena who was standing slightly behind Lita.  
  
"We live in the Tower, room 1202," Lita said to Nate who was staring at her with a dumbstruck expression.  
  
Rei and Jake walked up each holding an ice cold drink. "Well what's the deal are we hooking up?" questioned Jake.  
  
"Yeah we will come and pick you lovely ladies up at 8:00 tonight," said Zack.  
  
The girls thanked the guys and hurried home to unpack and do hair and make- up, it was 4:00 so there wasn't much time to get themselves together.  
  
By 7:30 the girls were unpacked, showered, lotioned, powdered, perfumed, made-up, dressed, and styled for the party. They spent the last half and hour making sure they looked alright and gossiping about the guys.  
  
"Do I look alright?" Serena asked the girl as she twirled around. Serena had on a white halter-top that showed off her tanned stomach and a pair of boot cut jeans with some strappy high-heeled sandals that she borrowed from Mina. Her California blond hair was crimped so it fell in waves to the middle of her back and she had a dusting of sparkly powder on her face and some pail pink lipstick. Gold bracelets adorned her wrists, a gold belly chain and a delicate pendant that spelled her name out was around her neck.  
  
"Yeah girl you look hot I think that Darien will definitely be checking you out tonight," Rei stated.  
  
"Thanks Rei but you know I just broke up with Seiya and I need some time before I start over," Serena told her.  
  
"Well don't wait too long girl he it H-O-T-T hot," chirped Lita.  
  
" I won't wait I think he is kinda cute," drawled Serena, 'hopefully he likes me,' she thought to herself.  
  
As Serena thought about Darien, Mina stood in the bathroom and tried to decide if she should change again. She had on an orange mini-dress that ended mid-thigh with brown sandals. The dress neckline was scooped in the front and back and she had her hair pulled up so that curly blonde tendrils fell everywhere. She looked at her slim gold watch and noted that it was 7:45. "Man I better hurry," she muttered to herself while she smoothed on some bronze lipstick. She then tossed her hair took a deep breath, touched up the liner around her crystal blue eyes and exited the bathroom, "How do I look."  
  
"Man Mina you look great," exclaimed Amy, "Maybe I should change."  
  
Amy had on a long blue sheath that matched her hair and silver sandals her hair was twisted up in a funky style that let people see the delicate curve of her neck. She has a light summer sweater in case she got a little chilled.  
  
"No Amy you are so thin you look marvelous if anyone should change it should be me," Lita commented.  
  
She had on a green half shirt under a brown skirt-jumper and brown sandals. Her hair was flat ironed so that it hung in a sheet around her shoulders she had rose colored jewelry that included earrings and a rose pendant around her neck.  
  
"I hope Nate notices me he is so fine with his long auburn hair and piercing chocolate eyes, and when I think of that body, girl I just want to eat him up, mmm mmm good," she stated dreamily.  
  
"Down girl," laughed Rei," Everyone looks great they won't be ready for us when they get here because we are as you would say Lita H-O-T-T hot." Rei commented.  
  
Rei had on a red mini dress like Mina's but hers was a little shorter and she had on flame red pumps and her hair was in a mass of spiral curls.  
  
The girls took turns modeling in front of the group and they were laughing loudly by the time they heard a knock on the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Its eight o'clock guess who's come a knocking … stay tuned for the next chapter where we find out about a few things from a male prospective. Please review… 


	3. A sneak peak at story direction

Here is a trailer for chapter three…  
  
Back at the Student Union…  
  
"Whew those girls are hot!" exclaimed Nate.  
  
"Yeah they are but did you feel something different about that group?" inquired Darien.  
  
"I did sense a certain vibe from them do you think they are from the past?" asked Jake.  
  
"I don't know but we should keep an eye on them they might be the key to our quest for the crystal." noted Zack.  
  
"Well lets get on home we have to get ready for tonight." Suggested Kev.  
  
Let me know what you think should I go another route. 


	4. Let's get to groovin

Hello again I would like to thank everyone who has sent e-mails and reviews so far I appreciate it you motivate me to write. I am sorry it took so long to update I will try to get better at this. Anyway I don't own Nellys song Hot in Herre, or Khias song K-wang, or Sailormoon or anything else in here that millionaires own. Review please.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the girls room..  
  
"Knock, knock"  
  
"Ohmigod!! They are here!!! Someone get the door I have to check my makeup again," screeched Mina.  
  
" My goodness girl calm down its just a few guys that we just met you act like they are greek gods," Amy said sarcastically as she opened the door. When she turned to greet the visitors she was struck speechless as she looked at a real live greek god at the door.  
  
" Hi Amy," said Zack.  
  
Amy just stood there speechless as she took all of his male beauty in. He was 6'2" with broad shoulders made to look even broader by the stark white dress shirt that he wore. He had his long strawberry blond hair tied back with a black ribbon and he had on black slacks that hugged his body in all the right places. Amy nearly felt her heart stop surely he hadn't looked this good in the Student Union, she hurriedly tried to compose herself because poor Zack was starting to blush his blue green eyes starting to twinkle and his friends were noticing the hold up but, before she could say anything Rei bumped her out of the way and allowed the men room to step inside.  
  
"Jeez Amy you just going to gaze at Zack all night or are you going to let them in so we can all gaze together," joked Lita.  
  
Lita may have seemed like she was joking but the rest of the girls really did want to gaze the guys had lined up side by side like Greek warrior gods of old the only thing that was missing were the togas. Finally after a few minutes of nervous staring Serena got fed up and took charge.  
  
" Alright lets get going I heard that this party was going to be off of the hook!" she then proceeded to grab an awestruck Darien's hand and lead the way out of the door.  
  
Everyone else followed her lead and trooped out of the room but, before they got too far Mina remembered that they didn't lock the door and she had to go back and do it. Kev hung back with her.  
  
"Man, I hope we don't get left too far behind," Mina said as they hurried back to the room.  
  
"Hey slow down, I know how to get there and I can always find the guys as long as your girls stay with them." Kev told her.  
  
"Whoa whoa, boys and girls it looks like those two are in a hurry to have some relations!!!" a guy in the lobby proclaimed loudly.  
  
Kev turned his attention to the guy, simply stared at him, and uttered one word, "What?"  
  
The boy turned to say something else smart and he really got a look at Kev. At 6'6" almost 270 and ripped like a NFL football player, not to mention those icy silver eyes glaring out of a darkly tanned face and the short white crew cut that was screaming toughness, the boy swallowed heavily and muttered, "sorry" before he quickly sat down.  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the crew hurried across the campus quad to get to the Zeta party that from the sound of the music was already jumping.  
  
" I hope Mina can catch up," commented Rei.  
  
"My Lady, as long as she is with my man Kev she will return to our fair court with nary a bruise upon her but, whilst we await them joining us why don't we partake in these festivities as we dance?" asked Jake.  
  
As he pulled her out to the dance floor all Rei could do was giggle and start moving her body to the beat.  
  
Lita and Nate were already out there tearing it up the song was K-wang by Khia and the beat was bumpin. While they danced they covertly checked each other out. 'Damn he looks good' Lita thought to herself she was gazing at Nates long auburn hair that was tied back into a ponytail which gave her ample opportunity to check out his body which was looking pretty good. Lita liked to work out and she knew her body showed it but when she looked at Nate she knew he must do more than work out in a gym because he was tight. He was about 6'4" and 240 with bulging biceps and a washboard stomach (she could tell that because of the tight black muscle shirt he was wearing), he had a but that wouldn't quit and to top it off he was staring at her, Lita with those hot brown eyes that made her want to melt.  
  
At the same time Nate was thinking along similar lines, 'whew its getting hot in herre', he wanted to say but he knew that he couldn't say that at lease while the song was not on but, Lita was looking good. He had always liked tall girls and she was standing at about 6'0" of 100% good stuff. She looked like she works out which gave her a checkmark in his mind because he liked to do that also. And dam that hair is on point I want to grab a handful of that he almost could imagine himself in that situation it also wasn't helping that they were doing some serious grinding to the song which had changed to a faster hotter beat. But before he could let his mind wander too far he heard a voice in his head and was ready to fight as soon as he heard the comment.  
  
'Shit man could you please keep it down over there I am trying to have a civil conversation with Serena but I can't if you are going to be getting wood all night I saw "Something About Mary" but I didn't think that you would have to do what he did to get ready for a night out.' Complained Darien in Nate's mind.  
  
"Well then get the hell out of my head man these are personal thoughts," yelled Nate mentally.  
  
"Hey Hey now you know that when we get charged up we can feel each others thoughts and since we decided to come out in Gamma form it is easier to feel each other," said Darien mentally.  
  
" I know but damn can a guy get a little privacy," Nate whined before he grabbed Litas hand and pulled her off of the dance floor proclaiming he was hot!  
  
There is more to come please read and review it will all come together soon. 


End file.
